Brave genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with some genderbends
1. Chapter 1

I don't own brave

Where are you? Asks Elinor

Come out, come out said, Elinor.

Come on out said, Elinor.

Then a little boy is hiding under a table.

I'm coming to get you said, Elinor.

The boy giggles.

Where are you little rascal? I'm coming to get you said, Elinor.

Where is my little birthday boy, hmm? Said Elinor.

I going to gobble him up when I find him said, Elinor.

Then the boy came out of hiding.

Then Elinor grabs her son and pretends to eat him.

I'm going to eat said, Elinor.

Then a man comes and puts his bow on the table.

Oh, Fergus not weapons on the table said, Elinor.

Then the boy goes for the bow.

Can I shoot an arrow? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please can I pleaded the boy.

Not with that said Fergus.

Why not use your very own said, Fergus.

Happy birthday my wee bobby said, Fergus.

* * *

Scene changes to the boy shooting the bow.

Now there's a good lad said, Fergus.

Draw all the way back now to your cheek, that's right said, Fergus.

Keep both eyes open said, Fergus.

And loose said, Fergus.

I missed it said the boy.

Go and fetch then said, Elinor.

A bow Fergus! He's too young said, Elinor.

* * *

Then the boy wonders through the forest until he finds his arrow in the trunk of a tree.

Then he pulls it out.

Then he hears something.

Then he turns to see a small blue flame.

A will o'the wisp said the boy.

Then he goes to touch it and it disappears.

They are real said the boy.

Then he follows a trail of them.

Meridus! Come along sweetheart we're leaving now said her mother.

I saw a wisp said Meridus.

I saw a wisp said Meridus.

A wisp said, Elinor.

You know some say the will of the wisp will lead you to your fate said, Elinor.

Aye, or an arrow said Fergus.

Come on let's be off said, Fergus.

Your father doesn't believe in magic said, Elinor.

Well, he should cause it's true said Meridus.

Then Meridus screams at the sight something.

Mor'du said, Fergus.

Elinor run said, Fergus.

Sire said a man.

Come on you said, Fergus.

* * *

 **Some say our destiny is tied to the land said Meridus.**

 **As much as part of us as were of it said Meridus.**

 **Others say fate is woven together like a cloth so that one's destiny intertwines with others said Meridus.**

 **It's the one we search or fight to change said Meridus.**

 **Some never find it said Meridus.**

 **But there some who are lead said Meridus.**

 **The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear Mor'du became legend said Meridus.**

 **I became a brother to three new sisters the princesses Helen, Huberta and Harrisa said Meridus.**

 **Wee devil more like said Meridus.**

 **They get away with murder I can never get away with anything said Meridus.**

 **I'm the prince said Meridus.**

Two doors are opened and an older Meridus is revealed.

He's biting into an apple.

His mother see's this sighs and tells him to smile with her hand.

 **I'm the example said Meridus**

Then he wipes his mouth on his arms and smiles.

 **I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations said Meridus.**

 **My whole life is planned out said Meridus.**

 **For the day I become king said Meridus.**

 **And my mother is in charge of every single day of my life said Meridus.**

He makes his way to his Thorne and his mother make a face at him.

He huffs and props his arm upon his throne and put his face on his knuckle.

* * *

I Robin jolly robin and thou shall know of mine said Meridus.

Project said, Elinor.

And thou shall know of mine says Meridus louder.

Acoouncate! You must be understood from anywhere in the room or it's all for naught said, Elinor.

This is all for naught said Meridus.

I heard that! From the top said Elinor.

Meridus sighs

A prince must be knowledgeable his kingdom said, Elinor.

Then Eleanor takes a paper from her son.

He does not doodle said, Elinor.

Then Meridus is out the with his father with the hawks and one attacks his father and he laughs.

A prince does not grontle said, Elinor.

Does stuff his gob sai, Elinor.

Raises early said Elinor.

Is compassionate said Elinor.

Patient said, Elinor.

Cautious said Elinor.

Clean said, Elinor.

 **But every once and a while there's a day when I don't have to be a prince said Meridus.**

Meridus raises one day, gets ready, grabs his bow and arrows and leaves the castle on his horse Angus.

 **No lessons, no expectations, a day where anything can happen said Meridus.**

 **A day where I can change my fate said Meridus.**

Hyah said Meridus.

Then Meridus rides into the woods firing arrows at homemade targets

Touch the sky.

 _ **When cold wind is a calling**_

 _ **And the sky is clear and bright**_

 _ **Misty mountains sing and beckon**_

 _ **Lead me out into the light**_

 _ **I will ride, I will fly**_

 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

 _ **I will fly**_

 _ **Chase the wind and touch the sky**_

 _ **Where dark woods hide secrets**_

 _ **And mountains are fierce and bold**_

 ** _Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago_**

 ** _I will hear their every story_**

 ** _Take hold of my own dream_**

 ** _Be as strong as the seas are stormy_**

 ** _And proud as an eagles scream_**

 ** _I will ride, I will fly_**

 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky_**

 ** _I will fly_**

 ** _Chase the wind and touch the sky_**

 ** _And touch the sky_**

 ** _Chase the wind x2_**

 _ **Touch the sky**_

Meridus rides back to the castle.

I'm starving said Meridus.

You hungry too Angus? Asks Meridus.

Then Angus hits Meridus in the face with his tail.

Oats it is then said Meridus.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Brave.**

* * *

Meridus goes into the galley.

Good day prince said a servant.

Then Meridus takes some food and a tray sweet.

 **Out of nowhere biggest bear you've ever said, Fergus.**

Meridus make his way out to dining hall and tosses an apple core along the way.

Sides littered with the weapons of fallen warriors said, Fergus.

It's face scarred with one dead eye said, Fergus.

I drew my sword and said, Fergus.

Whoosh one swipe his sword shattered and chomp dad's leg was clean off said Meridus.

Down the monster's throat, it went said Meridus.

Aww! That's my favorite part said, Fergus.

Mor'du has never been since and roaming the wilds waiting his chance of revenge said Meridus.

Meridus makes roaring noises.

Let him return said, Fergus.

I'll finish what I gutted in the first place said, Fergus.

Meridus drops his bow on the table.

Meridus a prince doesn't leave his weapons on the table said, Elinor.

Mom! It's just my bow said Meridus.

A crown prince should have weapons in my option said, Elinor.

Leave him be said, Fergus,

learning to fight is essential for a future king said, Fergus.

Mom! You'll never guess what I did today said Meridus.

He puts his bow on the back of his chair.

Hmm, s, id Elinor.

I climbed the crowing stew and drank from the fire falls said Meridus.

Fire falls said Fergus.

They say only the ancient king were brave enough to drink the fire said Fergus,

What did you do dear? Asks Elinor.

Nothing mom said Meridus,

Then Elinor saw Meridus' plate,

Hungry aren't we said Elinor.

Mom said Meridus,

You'll get cally wobbles said, Elinor.

Oh! Fergus would you look at your son's plate said Elinor.

he looks and then back at her.

So what said Fergus.

Then he his attacked by his dogs,

Don't let them lick said Elinor.

Ugh! Girls don't just play with your hagus said Elinor.

Now how do you don't like if you don't try it said Elinor.

That just a wee sheep's stomach said Elinor.

Then a woman bring hers some letter one a tray.

My lady said the woman.

Thank you said Elinor.

Then Meridus looks to see if the coast is clear for something.

Psst said Meridus,

He got his sisters attention as points to the tray of sweets.

Then snuck it under the table.

Aha! From the Lord's Mcnotish, mcguffin and Dingwall said Elinor.

There responses no doubt said, Elinor.

Stay outta my food ya gresey mongrels said Fergus.

Fergus said Elinor.

both Meridus and Fergus look at her.

They've all accepted said Elinor.

Meridus looked at his father then back to his mother.

Whose accepted what mother? Asks Meridus.

Girl you are excused said Elinor.

The dogs go after the girls.

What did I do now? Asks Meridus.

Your father has something to discuss with you said Elinor.

Fergus said, Elinor.

Uh said Fergus.

Meridus said, Fergus.

The Lords are presenting their daughters as suitors for your betrothal said Elinor.

What?! Said Meridus.

The clans have accepted said Elinor.

Meridus turns to his father.

Dad said Meridus.

Wha! I i! y-you ! she said Fergus.

Elinor said, Fergus.

Honestly Meridus i don't you're reacting this way said Meridus.

Ugh! Said Merdius

Then puts his down on the table.

This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand said Elinor.

I suppose a prince just does what he's told said Meridus.

A prince does not raise his voice said Elinor.

Meridus this is what you've been preparing for your whole life said Elinor.

No! It's you've been preparing me for my life said Meridus.

Then Meridus grabs his bow.

I won't go through it said Meridus.

And ya can't make me said Meridus.

Then he storms off.

Meridus said Elinor.

Then she mentions for her husband to help her up with their son.

Meridus said Fergus.

He goes after his son but finds his leg is tied to the leg of the table and it tips over spilling the food so the dogs get at it.

Girls yells Fergus.

Then Elinor goes after her son.

She goes to her son's room and opens the door to find Meridus attacking the bedpost with a sword.

Mother said Meridus.

Suitors! Marriage said Meridus.

Once there was an ancient kingdom said Elinor.

Ugh! Mom ancient kingdom said Meridus.

It's name long forgotten said Elinor.

Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved said Elinor.

And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons said Elinor.

That they should be the pillars on which the lands rest said Elinor.

But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself said Elinor.

He followed his own path and the kingdom fell to war, and chaos and ruin said Elinor.

Well that's a nice story said Meridus.

It's not just a just a story Meridus said Elinor.

Legends are lessons ringed with truths said Elinor.

Ack! Mom said Meridus.

I would advise to make your piece with this said Elinor.

The clans are coming to present their suitors said, Elinor.

It's not fair said Meridus.

Ack! Meridus it's marriage it's not the end of the world said Elinor.

Then Meridus slams his door.

* * *

Scene changes to Elinor sewing a tapestry and muttering to herself.

You're muttering said Fergus.

I don't mutter said Elinor.

Aye! Ya mutter lass when something's troubling you said Fergus.

I blame you! Stubbornness entirely from your side of the family said Elinor.

Ooh! I take it the talk didn't go to well said Fergus.

I don't know what to do said Elinor.

Speak to him, dear said Fergus.

I do speak to him, he just doesn't listen said Elinor.

Awww! Come on now said Fergus.

Pretend i'm Meridus speak to me, what would ya say said Fergus.

I can't do this said Elinor.

Sure you can said Fergus.

She gives him a look.

There there. That's my queen said Fergus.

Alright, i go said Fergus.

I don't want to get married, i want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as i ride through glands firing arrows into the sunset said Fergus as he imitates Meridus.

Meridus, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooing you, giving you everything we never had. I you ask you what what do you expect us to do said Elinor.

* * *

Scene changes to Meridus.

Call off the gathering said Meridus.

Will that kill them said Meridus.

You're the queen, you can just tell the lords the Prince is not ready for this said Meridus.

In fact, he might not ever ready for this said Meridus.

So that's that. Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning said Meridus.

* * *

Scene shifts to Elinor.

I understand this must all seem unfair even i had reservations when I faced betrothal said Elinor.

Fergus looks at her,

But we can just run away from who we are said, Elinor.

* * *

Scene shifts to Meridus

I don't want my life to be over said Meridus,

I want my freedom said Meridus.

* * *

Scene shifts to Elinor.

But are you willing to pay the price you're freedom will cost? Asks Elinor.

* * *

Scene shifts to Meridus,

I;m doing any of this to hurt you said Meridus.

* * *

Scene shifts to elinor.

If you could just try to see what i do, i do out of love said Elinor.

* * *

Scene shifts to Meridus.

But it's my life it said Meridus,

I'm just not ready said Meridus,

* * *

Scene shifts to Elinor.

I think you'd see if you just said Elinor.

* * *

Scene shifts to Meridus.

I think i could make you understand if you just said Meridus.

* * *

Scene shifts to Elinor.

Listen said, Elinor.

* * *

Scene shifts to Meridus.

Listen said Meridus,

I swear Angus this isn't going to happen not if I have any say in it said Meridus.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Brave

* * *

The clans arrive by boat the next morning.

 **(A/N: Meridus will not be going through that dressing process Merida did, so there will be a scene missing sorry it's just doesn't fit into my version of the tale. but Meridus does have a crown and he does have his mother's necklace.)**

Oi, their comin said a guard.

Places everyone said, Elinor.

Meridus sits down in his throne.

Then his mentions for him to sit up straight.

Then Meridus pulls his bang down from his crown but his mother fixes it.

Then Elinor sits down and starts to fix her husband.

I look fine woman said, Fergus.

Let me be said, Fergus.

Meridus pulls his bang down once again.

Then the Lords come in.

Then Fergus stands up.

So, here we are uh the four clans ug gathering for said Fergus,

The presentation of suitors said, Elinor.

The presentation of the suitors repeated Fergus.

Meridus is leaning back and shakes his head.

Clan McIntosh said Fergus,

Your majesty, I present my only daughter, who defended our land from the northern invaders and with her own sword vanquished a thousandfold said, Lord Mcintosh.

Meridus sighs and covers his eyes with his hand.

Clan MacGuffin said Fergus,

Your majesty, I present my eldest daughter. Scuttled a Viking Longship and with her bare hands vanquished two thousand fold said, Lord MacGuffin.

Meridus peeks with one eye,

Clan Dingwall said, Fergus.

I present my only daughter, who besieged by ten thousand Romans and she took out a whole armada single-handedly with one arm. With one arm she was stealing the ship and with the other, she held her mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet said, Lord Dingwall.

Lies said, someone.

What?! Said Lord Dingwall.

I heard that said Lord Dingwall.

Aye! Say it to my face said, Lord Dingwall.

Or are scared limbering a jackaleap, afraid to must your pretty hair said, Dingwall.

At we have hair said, Lord McIntosh.

And all our teeth said, Lord MacGuffin.

Young Mcguffin speaks gibberish.

And we don't hide under bridges ya grumpy old troll said, Lord McIntosh.

He and others laugh.

You wanna laugh said, Lord Dingwall.

Wee Dingwall said, Lord Dingwall.

Then a fight starts.

Meridus is not impressed.

Knock em, knock em! That's the way to said, Fergus.

He looks at his wife and she gives him a look.

Alright said, Fergus.

Shut it yells Fergus.

Now that's all done, you've had your go at each other said, Fergus.

Show a little decorum and no more fighting said, Fergus.

Then the Triplets start the fight up again and Fergus joins in.

Then Elinor gets feed up and gets up.

Meridus who had his head in his hand notices this.

Elinor makes her way over to the Lords and her Husband who are fighting.

She drags back up.

I didn't start it was him said Lord McIntosh pointing to Lord Dingwall.

Sorry me Queen I feel terrible said, Lord McIntosh.

They apologize.

I'm sorry love, I didn't but - yes dear said Fergus.

Where were we ah! Said Elinor.

In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the firstborn of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion said, Elinor.

Firstborn?! Said Meridus

And thus competitive for the hand of the Prince of Dunbroch said, Elinor.

Meridus starts to form a plan in his head.

To win the fair lad they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games said, Elinor.

It is customary that challenge is determined by the Prince said, Elinor.

Archery! Archery! Said Meridus,

Everyone looks at him.

I choose archery said Meridus.

Let the games begin said, Elinor.

Everyone cheers.

Scene changes to the games field.

The crowd cheers.

It's time said Fergus,

Archers to your marks said, Elinor.

Aye! Archers to your marks said Fergus,

And may the lucky arrow find it's marked said, Elinor.

Meridus smiles and then kicks his bow and arrows out of sight.

Aye! Get on with it said, Fergus,

First up is young Mcguffin,

This arrow doesn't even make it into the inner ring.

I bet she'd win at tossing at tossing cabers said Meridus.

I hope not said, Fergus.

Next is the young Mcintosh.

The hits an inner ring but misses the bullseye.

Then she flips.

At you hit the target dear said, Lord Mcintosh.

Well, that's attractive said Merdius.

Good arm said Meridus.

Aye! And such lovely flowing locks said, Fergus.

Fergus said, Elinor.

What? Said Fergus.

Next is wee Dingwall.

But she messes up.

The crowd laughs and her father gets nervous.

She tries to notch to an arrow.

Oh, wee lamb said Meridus.

Oh, come on! Shoot girl yells Fergus.

Then the arrow fire and hits the bullseye.

Well done lass well done said, Lord Dingwall.

He dances around.

Then he moons the other Lords.

That's my girl said, Lord Dingwall.

Well! That's just grand now isn't it said Fergus.

Guess who's coming to dinner said, Fergus.

By the way, I hope you don't mind being called Lord Ding said, Fergus.

But one of the dogs is sitting in Meridus' throne.

Then the flag for their clan shows up with a cloaked figure before it.

The figure is Meridus.

I am Meridus firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch. And I'll be shooting for my own hand! Said Meridus

Meridus said Elnor.

he aims and hits the first target dead on center

Meridus, stop this! Said Elinor.

Meridus moves to the second target aims and shoots center again

Don't you dare release another arrow! Said Elinor.

Merida takes another arrow and prepares to shoot the third target

Meridus, I forbid it! Said Elinor.

at that moment Merida shoots the arrow and hits the center of the target, splitting young Dingwall's arrow in half.

after Meridus's actions at the clan gathering, Elinor drags and throws Meridus into the tapestry room

I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of you, lad said Elinor.

You're the one that wants me to said Meridus.

You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me! saidElinor.

I followed the rules! Said Meridus.

You don't know what you've done! Said Elinor.

I don't care how… said Meridus.

They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right said, Elinor.

Just listen! Said Meridus.

I am the queen! You listen to me! Said Elinor.

Oh! This is so unfair! Said Meridus.

Huh! Unfair? Said Elinor.

You're never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you! Said Meridus.

Ach! You're acting like a child! Said Elinor.

And you're a beast! That's what you are! Said Meridus.

Meridus points his sword at the family tapestry that Elinor had been working on

Meridus said, Elinor.

I will never be like you said Meridus.

Meridus sticks the tip of his sword into the tapestry

No! Stop that said Elinor.

I'd rather die than be like you!

suddenly Meridus slashes the tapestry, Elinor is so upset that she takes Meridus's bow

Meridus, you are a prince! I expect you to act like one! Said Elinor.

Elinor throws Meridus's bow the fire, shocked at his mother, Meridus runs out of the room

Meridus! Meridus! Said Elinor.

Elinor immediately regrets her actions and pulls the bow out of the fire before it burns

Oh, no! What have I done? Asks Elinor.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own brave

* * *

Scene changes to Meridus riding out on Angus while crying.

They ride through the woods then Angus stops and Meridus is thrown.

Angus said Meridus.

Then Meridus sees he's in a circle of stone monoliths.

Then Meridus sees something he hasn't seen in years a will of the wisp.

Then he goes to touch it, it disappears and a trail of them appear.

Meridus turns to Angus.

Come on Angus said Meridus.

Angus said Meridus.

Then he begins to follow to the will of the wisps and Angus follows him.

The trail ends at a cottage.

Why would the wisp lead me here? Asks Meridus.

He walks up to the cottage and goes in.

Oh look around said an old woman.

You holler if you see anything you like said the old woman.

Everything is half off said the old woman.

Uh said Meridus.

Who are you? Asks Meridus.

Just a humble woodcarver said the old woman.

I don't understand said Meridus.

See anything you like? Asks the old woman.

But the will of the wasps said Meridus.

Then he hears something and turns to see the broom sweeping by itself.

Your brooms said Meridus.

She snaps her fingers and the broom drops.

It was sweeping by itself said Meridus.

That's ridiculous wood can't be infused with magical properties I should i'm a wi-Wittler of wood said the old woman.

Oh, how about this conversation starter said the old woman.

That's stuffed said the old woman.

The bird snaps at him.

A bird talks.

The crows talking said Meridus.

Then the bird sings.

Then the old woman snaps her fingers and the broom hits the bird.

You're a witch said Meridus.

Woodcarver said the old woman.

That's why the wisps lead me here said Meridus.

Woodcarver said the old woman.

You'll can my fate said Meridus.

Woodcarver shouts the old woman.

You see, it's my mother said Meridus.

I'm not a witch too many unsafifested customers said the old woman.

If you're going to buy anything get out said the old woman.

Set snaps her fingers and sharp objects are pointed at him.

No, the wisps lead me here said Meridus.

I don't care said the witch.

Get out! Shoo! Get! Begone with you said the witch.

I'll buy it all said Meridus.

Wha-what was that? Asks the witch.

Every carving said Meridus.

And how are you going to pay for that? Asks the witch.

With this said Meridus.

he produces his mother's necklace.

Oh my, that's lovely that it said the witch.

The would set us up for months said the Crow.

Ah! Every carving and one spell said Meridus.

Are you sure you know what you're doing? Asks the witch.

I want a spell to change my mom that would change my fate said Meridus.

Hmm done said the witch.

She goes outside.

Where are going? Asks Meridus.

She snaps her fingers.

What are you doing? Asks Meridus.

Never conjure where you carve very important said the witch.

Last time I did this it was for a Prince said the witch.

He demanded I give him the strength of ten men and he gave me this for a spell, a spell that would change his fate said the witch.

And did he get what he was after? Asks Meridus.

Oh yes said the witch.

And made off with an especially attractive maganogy cheeseboard said the witch.

Now, what do I need? Asks the witch.

Then she makes the spell.

Now let's see said the witch.

What have we here said the witch?

A cake said Meridus.

You don't want it? Said the witch.

Yes, I want it said Meridus.

You're sure that if I give this to mom it will change my fate said Meridus.

Oh, trust me it'll do the trick said the witch.

Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight said the witch.

Oh oh, what was it that thing about the spell said the witch.

Did you say something? Asks Meridus.

About. The. spell? Said Meridus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Brave.**

 **i'll be skipping the scene where the triplets lead the men around the castle pretending to be a bear.**

* * *

Scene change to Fergus singing in front of the guests.

Meanwhile, Meridus sneak in through the kitchen.

He sets the cake up on a tray.

Then goes up some stairs.

Meridus said, Elinor.

Mom said Meridus.

Oh uh, I uh said Meridus.

Oh, I've worried been sick said, Elinor.

You you said Meridus.

I didn't where you'd gone or when you'd come back and I didn't said, Elinor.

Oh look at you, you're a mess oh said, Elinor.

Oh, Angus threw me but i'm not hurt said Meridus.

Well, your home now so that's the end of it said, Elinor.

Honestly said Meridus.

I've pacified the Lords, for now, said Elinor.

Your father's out there entertaining them said, Elinor.

Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made said, Elinor.

Then he frowns, picks up the cake and offers it to his mother.

What's this? Asks Elinor.

It's a peace offering said Meridus.

I made it for you special said Meridus.

You made this for me? Asks Elinor.

It's got an interesting flavor said, Elinor.

How do you feel? Asks Meridus.

What is that? Asks Elinor.

Different? Asks Meridus.

Tart and then gamey said, Elinor.

Have you changed your mind about the marriage and all that said Meridus?

Now, why don't we go upstairs and put this whole kruftlle to rest said, Elinor?

Oh said, Elinor.

Mother said Meridus.

I feel woozy suddenly my head's spinning said, Elinor.

Mum said Meridus.

Oh, suddenly i'm not so well said, Elinor.

Uh, how do you feel about the marriage now? Asks Meridus.

Meridus said, Elinor.

Oh just get me to my room said, Elinor.

My lady queen said, Mcintosh.

We've been waiting patiently said, Mcintosh.

My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment but you shall have your answer said, Elinor.

Presently said, Elinor.

Now you'll oh excuse us said, Elinor.

Elinor look it's mordu said, Fergus.

Elinor are you alright dear? Asks Fergus.

Fine, i'm fine said, Elinor.

Go back and tend to your leg said, Elinor.

Aye, you heard her lads said, Fergus.

* * *

Scene changes to Elinor's room.

Just take all the time you need to be getting yourself right mom said Meridus.

And maybe in a bit, you might have new to say on the marriage said Meridus.

What was in that cake? Asks Elinor.

Cake said Meridus.

Mum said Meridus.

So i'll just tell them the weddings off then said Meridus.

Mom said Meridus.

He gasps when he sees his mother is a bear.

Bear said Meridus.

Mum said Meridus.

You're a bear said Meridus.

Why a bear? Said Meridus.

Oh, that ghastly witch gave me a bear spell said Meridus.

It's not my fault I didn't ask her to change you into a bear said Meridus.

I just wanted her to change you said Meridus.

There's no in having a go at me, the witch is to blame said Meridus.

Googly old hag said Meridus.

I'm gonna find a way fix this said Meridus.

Um, you can't go out there said Meridus.

Mum said Meridus.

Wait said Meridus.

What are you doing? Asks Meridus.

Dad the bear king said Meridus.

If he so much as sees you're dead said Meridus.

Then he hears one of Lords talking.

Mom said Meridus.

Mom wait said Meridus.

We have to said Meridus.

Stop said Meridus.

Stop said Meridus.

You're covered with fur, you're not naked said Meridus.

It's not like anyone's gonna see you said Meridus.

Then turn to see Moddie and she runs away screaming.

Now you've done it said Meridus.

Just listen to me we can't go this way you'll be seen said Meridus,

Quick this way said Meridus.

Mom said Meridus.

Mom said Meridus.

He hides from his dad and the group.

But then trips on a piece of furniture.

He finds his mom in a room with his sisters.

A witch turned mom in a bear it's not my fault said Meridus.

We've got to get out of the castle and we need your help said Meridus.

Alright, you can my dessert for 2-3 weeks said Meridus.

Alright fine, a year said Meridus.

The girls lead them on a wild goose chase and trap on the roof of a tower while Meridus and Elinor make their way into the kitchen.

They'll be fine said Meridus.

Won't cha girls? Asks Meridus.

Mom we've got to hurry said Meridus.

I'll be back soon help yourselves to anything you want you've earned it said Meridus.

They see the enchanted cake.


End file.
